Giving or Receiving
by Takari-san
Summary: TAIORA. Pure FLUFF. Taichi says receiving is better and Sora thinks otherwise... Who'll win? Just read to find out Early Taiora Christmas Fic


**Giving or Receiving**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Pairing: Taiora**

Takari-san: An early Christmas fic for all Taiora fans out there who stumbled on this fic. I hope you enjoy my maiden presentation of making a sweet and fluffy Taiora fic because I really want to write more. ^^

*******

Taichi glared at his koibito and gave a sigh, "It's giving I say…"

Sora rolled her eyes in response, "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'it's better to give than receive?'"

"I have, and let me tell you it's rubbish!" Taichi exclaimed stretching his about-to-be cramped arms.

"I've been trying to tell you for hours now, it isn't!" Sora continued to firmly stay in her choice.

"Honestly, if you give you lose money; of you receive you get something… Hear that, G-E-T S-O-M-E-T-H-I-N-G!" Taichi said, firmly disagreeing with his beloved.

"Don't you ever get that warm feeling each time you give something to someone?" Sora asked Taichi hoping to finally get Taichi to believe her.

"No, I only feel regretful because I wasted money…" Taichi groaned.

"You are such a heartless man!" Sora told Taichi in a kidding way of course.

"Why thanks… I take pride in being greedy." Taichi replied.

"And probably also a glutton, I distinctly remember you hunting me down for cookies last year." Sora sighed as she remembered Taichi chasing her all around town for just a bag of cookies.

"Hey, if Yamato got them two years ago; I deserve them too!" Taichi said in a pretend-hurt way.

"Why…? Jealous perhaps…?" Sora grinned teasing Taichi.

"W-Why would I?" managed a suddenly red Taichi.

"Taichi, Taichi… why can't you just admit it? You were jealous two years ago, right?" Sora said inching towards the currently-embarrassed Taichi.

"Fine… I was… but just… a little…" he said narrowing his eyes and putting his thumb and index finger for effect.

"S-Sure… whatever you say…" Sora said sarcastically.

"H-Hey… I-I'm not lying…" Taichi stuttered not willing to accept his jealousy towards his best friend two years ago when he was still dating Sora.

Sora smiled "Fine, I believe you… but a lot has happened in the past few years."

Taichi fell silent for a while – which is very, I mean very unlike him, "Yeah…"

A soft sigh was heard from Sora, "There's Mimi's arrival… back here…"

Taichi laughed, "Aren't you happy your best friend is back?"

"Of course I am… you big baka… but a lot has happened because of her…" Sora looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but good nonetheless, right?" Taichi grinned.

Sora smiled too, "Of course."

A blanket of silence fell upon them. No one dared to break it until of course Taichi once again went back to their unsettled argument.

He quickly whispered, "It's receiving."  
  
Sora having heard that gave him a glare and said too, "Only selfish people say that…"  
  


"Who says I'm not selfish?" Taichi arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…" Sora said, "but it's still giving."

"Receiving"

"Giving"

"Receiving"

"Giving"

"Receiving"

"Giving"

"Receiving"

"Giving"

"Receiving"

"Giving"

This went on and neither budged nor gave in to the other's answer. They were both stubborn that way and probably one of the reasons why they thought they were perfect for each other.

Sora gave a sigh then looked at Taichi with a determined look on her face which soon turned into a sly one, "How about when you give me a gift? Don't you feel that giving is good then? Or do you also think you wasted so much money?" Sora gave him a meaningful glance.

Taichi gave her a look as if she cheated then pouted, "I am not required to answer that."

"But won't you answer it for me?" Sora said giving him a fake-pleading look but that was enough to soften Taichi's heart.

He gave a pout, "That's different."

"Why is that? You're still giving, correct?" Sora gave him a sly glance.

"Yes, but… you know…" Taichi said like an innocent young boy, "I love you and all…"

"But don't you love those other people and that's why you give them gifts?" Sora said with a victory smile. Only a few moments and she would win this verbal argument the two of them were having, of course this definitely just for the heck of it and no way was it to disrupt their steady and loving relationship.

"Yes… I mean no!" Taichi said as he realized what he said. Taichi rummaged for his brain for a solution – it was either to try to retort that which was humanly impossible or lose but win at the same time. He went with the second choice.

"Make up your mind Taichi…" Sora said in boredom, waiting for her victory intently. They were both competitive she knew that but Taichi just has this trait to hate losing, even to her.

"Humph…" Taichi pouted though in truth he was just stalling time as he thought of a glorious defeat.

"I'm waiting…" Sora said impatiently tapping her fingers on the table.

"I never knew you were this impatient…" Taichi whined at her.

"Come on Taichi and accept your defeat at least with dignity…" Sora told him.

Taichi, finally having a plan grinned.

"Fine, fine… I admit!" Taichi held up his hands for a surrendering effect, "I admit that receiving is better!"

"Finally…" Sora sighed in relief and victory.

"I can even prove it…" Taichi said proudly.

"Huh…? Sure…" Sora said absent-mindedly thinking of another way to beat Taichi in anything.

Taichi once again pouted in a cute way, "You're not listening to me!"  
  
"Huh…? What…?" Sora said what he said finally registering in her mind, "Oh you can prove it, eh?"

Taichi nodded then bent down near her face.

"Eh…? Taichi… what are you doing?" Sora said her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Helping out in your answer…" Taichi said then bent down to kiss her softly, "After all… it's better to give then to receive, right?"  
  


Sora blushed when she realized what he just did, "You cheater…" she said softly her cheeks still warm.

"Oh come on… Don't tell me you didn't like it…" Taichi narrowed his eyes on her teasingly.

Sora turned red and was about to retort when her lips were once again sealed by Taichi's.

When they pulled away, Taichi looked around the room… "Hmm… definitely better to give…" He looked at Sora and smiled at her tauntingly all the while clicking his tongue, "Better to give, ne?"

Sora blushed, "Taichi no baka…"

Taichi learned a lot that day…

_It's better to give than to receive _and _whoever wants to be first must be the last._

Sora learned a lot too…

_Never pick a fight you with someone when that someone has already won your heart _and _don't count you chickens until they hatched…_

"Hey Sora… Merry Christmas by the way…" Taichi said scratching his chin disrupting Sora's train of thought.

Sora smiled at him, "Merry Christmas Taichi…"

**~Owari~**

Takari-san: Did the fic freak you out? Was it too short for your liking? Gomen because it turned out so badly… --;; Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless… it really became pointless in the end too… Oh well… I hope by some twist of fate you enjoyed this… **R/R!**


End file.
